King Brandon
|slots = 4 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} King Brandon is currently member and Grand Hospitaller of the The Order of the Paradox. He's a former member of the New Pacific Order and Mushroom Kingdom. Nation information $U.S.A$ is a medium sized, highly developed, and ancient nation at 1878 days old with citizens primarily of Korean ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of $U.S.A$ work diligently to produce Fish and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of $U.S.A$ has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. $U.S.A$ allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. $U.S.A$ believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of $U.S.A$ will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Alliance history New Pacific Order King Brandon (KB) joined the New Pacific Order on Saturday, April 28, 2007. He was drawn in by the recruitment message and because NPO was the top alliance at the time. He was also interested in working on forums and was impressed by the NPO forum skin, "Explicit Darkness." During his earlier years King Brandon's favorite department were those in , specifically . There was never a shortage of work, which suits him well. The group is very tightly knit things were always fairly interesting in the department. It was also fun to surprise people with invitations to join Military Intelligence, because it is a mysterious group and not many know how much they actually do. Later in his tenure, he took a keen interest in . King Brandon resigned from the New Pacific Order on February 2, 2012, and joined the Mushroom Kingdom. His name on the NPO forums was changed to Taeyeon about a week later. Mushroom Kingdom On February 2, 2012, King Brandon joined MK, and rose quickly to the position of Baron of Tech. During his tenure as Baron, MK found itself obtaining the top spot for not only slot usage, but also Tech Importation relative to size. After a short stint as Baron, King Brandon was made Lord High Treasurer in June 2012, succeeding Azaghul. King Brandon was in MK until the alliance disbanded in September 2013. The Order of the Paradox After Mushroom Kingdom disbanded in September 2013 King Brandon joined The Order of the Paradox in October 2013, just before the Disorder War broke out. In December 2013 he was elected Grand Treasurer of TOP. War history NPO War history King Brandon has fought for the New Pacific Order in all of its wars since the Green Civil War up to the Fark-NPO War. MK War history King Brandon fought for MK in the Dave War and Equilibrium War. TOP War history King Brandon fought in the Disorder War. Awards New Pacific Order Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Former member of Mushroom Kingdom Category:Green Civil War veteran Category:VietFAN War veteran‎ Category:Unjust War veteran Category:Second VietFAN War veteran Category:Woodstock Massacre veteran‎ Category:GATO-1V War veteran Category:War of the Coalition veteran‎ Category:Karma War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran‎ Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran